<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip Under by sweeterthankarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286910">Slip Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma'>sweeterthankarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold Type</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/F, S4E1: Legends of the Fall Issue, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When they go low, we go lower,” Jane proclaims, and before she even gets the chance to crouch to the ground and sneak under the fence, Sutton practically gasps, “marry me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sutton Brady/Jane Sloan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slip Under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The captain of the Jane/Sutton ship is back with more indulgent fics! Tried to keep this one short (obviously) as a challenge because I so desperately wanted to dive deep into Jane's mind during this scene but decided that maybe less would be more. Hopefully it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “When they go low, we go lower,” Jane proclaims, and before she even gets the chance to crouch to the ground and sneak under the fence, Sutton practically gasps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“marry me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a joke, Jane knows this, nothing more than an affectionate form of praise, but she’s a little tipsy</span>
  <span>— correction: a lot tipsy— and the combination of too much rosé and having been pressed flush </span>
  <span>next to Sutton for a whole hour in the cramped Uber is getting to her head. She’s like a teenager, hopelessly invested and pining after someone she knows doesn’t feel the same way about her, and while she’s usually good at playing nonchalant and ignoring her feelings while sober, she’s not sober right now, so all bets are off on daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane is overzealous in her trek beneath the barbed wine and ends up with dirt on her chin and a scrape on her knee, but she’s far too distracted to mind, especially when Sutton strips out of her DVF jumpsuit and shimmies effortlessly behind Kat. Once they’re across, Jane reaches for the bottle of wine and tries not to stare at Sutton, even as her words replay in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anytime, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jane thinks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, talk to me in the comments or at my Tumblr blog under the same username, sweeterthankarma!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>